


Sweetcheeks

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Major NON Cannon, Maxson being cute and unsure, Porn With Plot, Smut, bit of slow burn, to much thinking and talking, typical brotherhood violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: Maxson dreams every night of the First, she keeps calling him her Dear friend, hes out to show her he is now a grown man and more than just a friend





	1. Mutants mutants everywhere and not a fusion core spare

**Author's Note:**

> This one have talking as a lot of mine do i keep trying to do just porn and failing badly so i have given in to my inability to just write smut :D So we have inner thoughts, little bits of smutty dreams and angst and fantasy from Maxson, this is more a Maxson base side of things tho her and others thoughts will filter through also ... hope you enjoy, and don't forget comments are always welcome as well as any suggestions.. thank you to all who have read my other stuff.. you all rock

He felt his groin stir and tighten, at her calling out his name again, her soft mouth felt amazing on his, he felt his hips snapping faster as she called out for more his hands on her shoulders, her body tight on his as they made love on the command deck, he did care the entire ship could hear them, just that he had her. Her head went back he felt his himself lose control as he cried out her name.

He woke with a start her name on his lips, looking around him he was alone in his bed, he felt his underwear mess against his skin, shaking his head he got up going to his private shower, he turned it on giving it a minute to heat up he striped down and jumped in. He was getting used to this now every night now for the past 8 months he had been dreaming like this, eight months of her back in his life he was going slowly insane, from the fire burning within him, her smile her eyes, the little dopey things she did. Every time her and Rich went out he felt the jealously and anger build, then they would come back laughing and joking and she would stop by and drop him off a bottle off spirits, cigarettes or fancy cigars she had got for him, and it all disappeared, then she would say it

 

"Artie you don't think i would forget you, my dear friend" and his heart would sink again,

 

Friend always her friend, he didn't understand how she didn't see him as more, he had tried to show her, invited her to dinner, tried to show her he wasn't that Artie she first meet and trained, he wasn't the same 17 year old spottie shy teenager he had been. Purity had happened a few years before, he had been told she had been there but he was sure she hadn't otherwise he would have noticed, within minutes of seeing her he felt it start.

She appeared a day later after many meetings with the council and others, he had seen her sitting with a cigarette and nuka watching him and the others as they trained, he had turned back to his training, after five minutes her felt her figure behind him

 

"Breathe in, settle your mind and relax, bend your knees, loosen your stance more find your centre, when you are ready shoot" he felt her breath reach his neck

 

He had done as she said feeling himself burning deeply, the shot hit the centre

 

"Perfect, you are good just rough around the edges, ever want help just say, i could use the distraction, im on Citadel only orders, to think that bunch of old gits are giving me orders" her voice light laughing

 

He turned to see her walking away, back into the main building and more meetings. Later that night he had found her sitting alone reading files, it had taken him 5 tries before he had the guts to talk to her, she had smiled at him and sat him down working out a training schedule with him for over a year she trained him, after 3 months he didn't need any but kept messing up just to keep her training him. She had taken him out hunting with her, then she had gone again. Now her she was back again, she had aged maybe a year if that tho her eyes had changed she seemed lonelier.

He dried and dressed and got himself ready making a coffee, as he sat the door knocked

 

"YES" he shouted

 

"Sorry to annoy you so early Elder but we have word, that the Sentinel and Paladin are in trouble, and we have no free lancers to get a bird to them" Knight Petterson spoke urgently

 

Arthur got up grabbing his coat his personal gun, gatling and he grabbed his personal Birds keys and was out the door without a word, He reached the door to the holding area, he stored his weapons and started the bird

 

"They are trapped  on the roof of Milton General, Rich wrecked his suit again, he tried to fight a suicider on his own, while Lita was dealing with 5 others, they had to retreat to save his ass" Kells laughed over the radio

 

Arthur shook his head laughing, Tricia Ingram will be so pissed with Rich this is his 8th suit in as many months.

 

"Rodger Jason i'll go get them, is the Sentinel ok?" his voice a tad higher than normal

 

"She is fine, well i think she is, it was Rich who made the call she is holding off the mutants, she could use back up Arthur, Rich has also broken his gun" Jason's voice now roaring with laughter

 

Arthur shook his head , the bird freed from it docking clamps and he turned towards the hospital , moving as fast as the bird could go, after 35 minutes he spotted the roof, and found a spot cleared by Rich to land. he shut the bird down, grabbed his weapons and jumped down

 

"Talk fast" he barked

 

"She is a level down, they just seem to keep coming, we came to get a part for liberty for Tricia, she warned me it was mutant heavy before we left, but there are more here than even she expected, hurry Artie if she is injured over my mistake... " his voice urgent and worried

 

Arthur took off for the door to the steps he took them down, hearing the mutants roaring and her voice laughing and teasing them, he smiled in-spite of everything, he rounded the corner to find the make shift barricade she had built and her taking shots then ducking, he watched her for a few minutes, she still hadn't lost her touch, he moved quickly to her side

 

"Heard you could use some back up" his voice hushed next to her

 

Her head turned looking at him, her smile widened her eyes dancing, Arthur felt his groin stir from the look on her face

 

"Ohh i finally have you off that damn ship, perfect ok sweet-cheeks lets kicks some ass together" her voice giggling

 

 _Sweet-cheeks. Did she just call me sweet-cheeks? Not Artie. What does sweet-cheeks mean? Does she call Rich that also? I'll have to ask him_ His mind chirping away

 

he moved behind her as she quietly moved her way round behind the group in front, she pointed to the one in the distance

 

"We need to take him down, hes the leader. Are you ready?" her eyes looking at him

 

"Always, been hoping for some field action with you. Now for you to see me in action. Are you ready?" his eyes dancing the smile on his lips

 

"You need to ask, let see how good you think you are" she teased

 

They moved in perfect sync, Lita shot the knees he put a bullet in the head, they cleared through the gathered horde easily, it was going perfect, to perfect, a shot came out of the shadow were the boss had moved to, hitting her side she went back hitting the railing and nearly going over, Arthur reached out and pulled her back, she slumped down, the dark pool of blood seeping through her suit, she raised her head looking at him, her face pained

 

"Fuck.... wonderful day, Rich lost the cores had to get out of my suit. Arthur stop worrying you know ill be fine, just get that fucker for me" her voice weakening

 

He didn't need to asked or told he set the gatling next to her and moved like the wind. Lita watched surprised at how fast he could move for his body mass, he was perfect every shot found its mark, and one shot was all he needed, he finally reached the boss he shot him in the arms and then legs before showing him mercy he pulled his hunting knife out and sliced its throat, the rage coursing through him, He turned seeing her eyes opening and closing she was losing conscious. Her heard her voice calling weakly out

 

"Arthur behind you" she slipped into unconsciousness

 

He turned to see two mutant hounds moving towards him, he pulled his gun putting them down fast, he turned running to her picking up his gatling using the strap he slung it over his back, he bent down lifting her off the ground, and charging through the floor and up the steps to his bird

 

"Keep up Rich or ill leave you behind" his voice hard and cold

 

He lay her down in the bird, Rich jumped up and secured her, he stored the weapons and started the bird,

 

"Prydwen come in, Jason answer this fucking radio now" he barked all decorum and rules gone

 

"Whats up Arthur did you get them?" Jason Kells came back

 

"Yes get Leo on stand by, Lita took a shot to the stomach she is unconscious and bleeding badly, it wont stop she isn't fucking healing" his voice now high pitched and strained badly

 

"Rodger we will have all ready for when you arrive" Jason responded

 

His mind whirled, he couldn't lose her , his mind begging her to hold on, begging the powers to be to keep her alive, offering to give up everything for her to live, his stomach in knots the dread and fear in his heart and mind, he barked at the bird to move faster, they reached the Prydwen, he docked at the flight deck. Rich undoing the straps keeping her in place

 

"GET AWAY, DON'T TOUCH HER" his voice roaring in fear and anger with himself

 

He moved from the seat and into the back, grabbing her and running alone the deck with her in his arms, the knight on the door opened it holding it open, the medical team running behind him as he headed to Leo's bay with her, her held her tight to him making his way up the ladder , he could hear her breathing was shallow, Leo Cade stood waiting Arthur laid her on the medical bed, Leo moved fast cutting away her suit, He checked the wound, seen a tiny hole but the blood still pooling, he made and incision, the bullet was stopping the veins from healing, he removed the bullet and the veins started to heal the bleeding slowing

 

"Arthur you are the same blood type, she needs blood her body has lost a lot because of the bullet, we have stocks of your blood can we use them?" he asked quietly

 

"Of course you fucking can. Why are you asking? Just save her, I won't be without her" he voice clear commanding

 

Leo raised his eye brow and nodding to the scribe who moved running to the freezer in medical storage to get he blood packs, Arthur didn't move his mind now relaxing watching her heal, his gaze moved to the rest of her now exposed body, he bite his lip felt himself burn seeing her body for the first time, even with the bra on and the blood on her, he could see she hide one hell of a figure, he turned away trailing his eyes away , Rich stood in the door way his face white. Arthur moved putting his hand on his shoulder

 

"She will be fine my friend, it was my fault, i should have blocked her from that shot" his voice low

 

"Arthur you know Lita better than me i would say, you know you couldn't have done anything, she is as bull headed as you" Riches voice gaining more strength

 

Arthur nodded and made his way to his room, he poured a whiskey and drank it in one shot, he moved to the bathroom catching himself in the mirror, his uniform and hands were covered in her blood, his coat was stained in it also, he removed his coat hanging it over the door, and peeled off his uniform and kicked off his boots, he turned the shower on, looking down he seen the blood on his skin, he got into the shower his head leaning on the wall as the water washed away her blood.


	2. Are you sure ?

He left the shower feeling exhausted, and lay down on his bed, his emotions roller-coasting, the thought that she had almost died without him telling her, without him being able to show her, with out her being his scared him badly. He decided that no matter what he would make sure she knew, and he would find a way to change how she seen him and win her heart. 

He drifted off his dream started badly he was covered in blood and showering, he heard a noise, lifting his head Lita was there naked walking towards him in the shower, he groaned deeply drinking in her newly changed body, his mind now adjusting the new information into his dream, he pulled her tight kissing her deeply biting on her tongue as it tried to explore his mouth, drawing a hard deep moan from her, his hand on her heat slipping a finger inside she called his name into his mouth. He moved it in and out fast, but wasn't getting the movement and deepness he wanted, he lifted her body and brought her down on his rock hard member calling out her name as he filled her, her head going back crying out in pleasure as he stretched her over him, her legs wrapped round him once he was fully inside, her arms round his neck, his hands on her ass, moving his mouth to lock on to hers, he moved her up and down on him, he felt her body reacting fast to his thrusts, growling hard in her mouth he felt her cumming, as she did he gave to the pleasure of her body roaring her name into her mouth he filled her up, his legs weakening his back went against the wall, he slide down it locking her in place on his body as they hit the shower floor kissing deeply, their hands still running on each other. He moved her turned off the shower and lead her to bed. 

He woke turning looking for her, the dream had been the most real one he had dreamt yet, he was sure she was in his bed, he could smell her perfume on him. He shook his head barked at his mind for playing tricks on him, he got up and dressed, leaving his room stopping by the medical bay she was sleeping, Leo lifted his head 

 

"She will be fine, you saved her life again, think that makes you two near even. Arthur if you ever need to talk you know i am always here for you" His voice kind and gentle 

 

"Why would i need to talk?" his voice confused 

 

"Your top is backwards, you have no shoes on, and you look well and then there is the small matter of what you said" smiling Leo raised an eye brow 

 

Arthur looked down at himself shaking his head, he was sure she was driving him insane he needed to show her fast before he lost it completely from wanting her 

 

"I do have a question bit of a strange one. What does sweet-cheeks mean?" he asked confused 

 

"Sweet-cheeks no idea , you would be best asking Gab not me, pre war medicine im your man, per war speech ask him" Leo smiling laughing 

 

Arthur nodding his head turning left the room and went over to Gab's room knocking on the door he opened it walking in, Gabriel Quinlan lifted his head smiling at him

 

"Arthur my good man. What can i do for you? I am just sorting through some documents Rich gave me" his voice warm 

 

"A strange question. What does sweet-cheeks mean ?" speaking quietly

 

"Sweet-cheeks. Where did you hear that, or did you read it ? Well it all depends Arthur, from a woman it is a term of endearment, like they like you a lot, same as babe, baby, sexy you get the idea, from a man it can mean the same but it all depends on the context of how it is used and who uses it, hope that helps. Can i ask where you learned it?" Gab smiling at him

 

"Lita, earlier when we where out i was helping she called me it, i was just wondering. Are you sure? I don't believe that could be right, she has normally never called me anything but Artie" his voice clear but unsure 

 

"Very sure, my wife uses it with me. Well that is interesting means she see's you as more than she admits" Gab's face now beaming at the idea of that union 

 

" If you are in any doubt talk to Rich see if she has ever used it with him" his voice sure 

 

Arthur nodded leaving the room he went to find Rich.

Richard Danse was as always working on power armour to try and sweeten Tricia back up after destroying another suit, who was giving him looks of death from the other side of the room

 

"Rich come with me, I need to steal him for a little Tricia hope you don't mind" he called over to her

 

"Get him out of here before i shoot him" the anger in her voice clear 

 

Rich got up moving fast to get away from a pissed off Tricia, he followed Arthur to his quarters and they went in

 

"I need to speak with you, and i want you to be very honest with me Rich. Is there something between you and Lita? Has she ever called you any nicknames?" Arthur spoke his back to his friend as he went to make coffee

 

"Artie are you still telling me you haven't worked out i am gay, as in she has a very nice ass but so the wrong sex. Yes she has, Paladin stick up the butt, Tin can, darling and hun, tho she knows i am gay so feels safe to use the nicer terms with me because i wont take them wrong" Rich laughing taking a seat 

 

Arthur turned looking at Rich sizing him up 

 

"Since when have you been gay? " asking feeling lost 

 

"Since always, i am seeing another of her friends, Deacon tho until you went for that peace deal i didn't act, he is railroad, now we have peace well. Why are you asking me this?" his voice warm smiling 

 

"Why didn't you tell me? We are supposed to be friends Rich" He sat down staring at him in a new light 

 

"I did drunk one night 10 years back, you said if you are happy i couldn't care less, i am guessing you don't remember, it was the night you told me your graphic very very detailed fantasy about Lita, now why are you asking tell me " now laughing watching his friend blush deeply

 

"Today she called me sweet-cheeks and Gab said to ask you in case it was an off hand term with her" his voice low 

 

"Damn didn't see that coming, no she doesn't use it on anyone. Didn't know she could like anyone that much, friends yes she cares deeply but more than friends, they don't exist .... What are you going to do about it? Please tell me you will do something Artie" Rich imploring his friend

 

Arthur sat looking at Rich, not sure what he could do about it, it was just a nickname she might not have meant it, it wasn't like she had said i love you or called him my love or anything. Rich smiled watching his friend 

 

"Well i suppose you can ask her on a date, try chatting with her without us about, i don't know Artie but the only person who can tell you why it was said is her soo...." Rich smiled shrugging 

 

" I agree you are right, but its not that easy, but well now this gives me hope she see's me as more than a friend, but it might have been an off hand comment" the doubt in his voice clear

 

"Artie she doesn't say things like that off hand, do you even remember her at all" Rich rolling his eyes 

 

"I was 17 hormonal, and horny as hell, i remember all her training and that she was breath taking to watch on the field and we did have some of the most amazing conversations, she always treated me as an equal and adult, and spoke to me as me, not as a Maxson just as Arthur, she seen the real me, you are right but i still need to be sure, you can help maybe see what she thinks, ask her if there is anyone she fancies you know coming from you she wont have her defences up. If i do she well ... i have never told you but i have asked her years ago on a date, used to joke with her about getting a date, she would always smile and ignore it" his voice cheeky with laughter as he remember how he did it 

 

"That sounds like an interesting story Artie" Rich's voice curious 

 

Arthur smiled and winked saying nothing, to Rich it was like a memory and secret he cherished to much to share. His mind went back to a month after she had arrived again. 

 

The private showers on the ship were broken, and he was using the shower block, he didn't mind in truth, he preferred to shower with everyone else, he made his way into the shower rooms, turning on his shower, he heard singing 

~ She's got a smile that it seem's to me remind's me of childhood memories~ 

Smiling to himself he found the shower that she was in, stealing her towels he moved them down four cubicles. He undressed quickly jumping under the water and showering fast,he was out of the shower in under five minutes, wrapping his towel round his waist he took a seat and waited. After another ten minutes he seen the shower curtain moving her hand reaching fr her towels, her voice sighing, the curtain twitching, he coughed letting her know she had company.

 

"Fuck" her voice muttering 

 

"Hey sorry to be annoying, is there any chance i could have some help, my towels seem to have fallen maybe, or on the wrong hook" her voice gently calling out 

 

Arthur's smile widened, getting up from where he sat grabbing her towels.

 

"Depends on what is in it for me?" his voice warm laughing 

 

"Artie?!! I should have known. No fair i can't hide your's, you have your own shower. What are you doing in the block?" laughing as she questioned

 

"It's is broken all private showers are, you still haven't answered me Lita. What is in it for me ?" His voice teasing now 

 

"I Promise not to knock you out" giggling as she replied 

 

"Nope not good enough, you can try but trust me, you cant take me down now"His voice warm teasing her 

 

The shower curtain moved Lita wrapped it on herself her head came round the curtain, her eyes gazing at him. Arthur smirking looking at her 

 

"I know Lita, how about that date?" his voice warm hiding his nerves 

 

"Give me towel now, you may have more muscle than normal, but i can still put you on your ass" Her smirk wide now

 

Walking towards her handing her the towels, making sure to get a little to close, seeing her pulling the curtain tighter on her he turned walking away.


	3. Nate's Advice

_Oh my god, breathe Lita breathe, he smelled so good, what a body ooh breathe_

 

Lita held on to the towels watching him walking away, biting her lip as she took him in, he had changed what a body

 

_Not happening!  Why can't it happen ?  I'm free he is here i am here we are both adults now, he has changed so much, tho he is just as funny and sweet as ever, Doubt he is even interested , he is probably after a 25 yr old bimbo. I so wish he wouldn't joke about that now_

 

Her mind talking away to itself as she dried herself down, wrapping the towel round her body the other round her hair, she left the cubical heading to get dressed. Arthur was sitting on a bench fixing his boots, lifting his eyes to watch her as she moved past him to get dressed.

 

His mind came back from the memory of the last time he had asked her, the first time he had been drunk and stumbled into her room, woke her up and declared his undying love and asked her on a date, the look on her face.  

 

_One day i will get a yes to that question. She probably thought im joking, my own fault i told her it was joke the first time i asked her. I am such a dick, but i was so nervous and frightened ._

 

Rich sat watching him lost in his own mind, his smile was now carrying regret 

 

"Artie there is no point on worrying over what you can not change now, I have to go i have to meet Deacon we are going to rescue a synth form some raiders, Lita should have been with, but well that isn't happening" his voice breaking through to Arthur 

 

"Yes of course, i have a mountain of work to get through, don't forget to ask, hell get this deacon to help you. You will have to tell me all about her friends here. Have you heard anything from Nate? " his voice becoming official 

 

 

"Yes he is feeding us information back. Last time we caught up he told me he was in a strange way happy Nora hadn't survived to see what Shaun has become. He is struggling with it all Artie, but well Piper is helping him to recover when he can get to her" Rich's laughed was anything but clean

 

Arthur smiled shaking his head. He liked Nate he was a good man and good friend. Lita had appeared with him one day, Nate had come to see him, telling him he had a surprise he had moved to the side and Lita was behind him, her smile wide her eyes beaming, tho he seen the look of shock in her eyes seeing him now. Arthur smiled and moving to his pile of paper work, he heard Rich leaving as he started reading it all. 

 

 

After a week of bed rest Lita was up and about, back to her normal self, and ship bound until Leo was happy, she had lost to much blood this time, he wanted to be sure. She had given Tricia designs she had found for artificial limbs from one of the robotic medical labs in the commenwealth, they had spent hours together pouring over them and working on them, tweaking the design, for active military use. Rich had brought her back what she had asked him to get. 

 

She now stood outside Arthur's room debating with herself 

 

_I could just leave it at his door knock and run, he won't know it's from me, it isn't that obvious, he will probably just take it as a thank you for what he did_

 

She looked down at the bag in her hand, feeling so unsure as to what to do. She went to move as his door opened and Arthur stood looking at her.

 

"Is that for me?" his eyes lighting up 

 

"Come in, why are you standing there. I Promise i wont bite, unless you ask" his smiled wide 

 

_Oh god breathe, why did he have to say that_

 

Lita started walking in to his room, Arthur moving a little so she would have to get close to get through the door. He felt his groin stir, he bit on his tongue stopping the groan coming out. He watched her moving to the table and setting the bag down, she was turning to walk out. Arthur closed the door moving to the table he opened the bag, His smile widened as he took in what was inside.

 

"Really this is all for me?" he voice excited 

 

"It's just a small thank you, for saving me again" her eyes warm smiling at his excitement 

 

Moving from the bag his arms pulling her close, hugging her tight, he let go fast his groin now rock hard he felt himself burning from holding her body, he turned walking back to the bag 

 

"Thank you very much" his voice straining as he fought for control 

 

"No need to thank me Artie, what are friends for" she voice a whisper 

 

She moved fast out of his room, closing the door behind her she ran for the snipers nest her mind screaming at her 

 

_Friend really friend, god his arms are so strong, and what a body, he's has gained more muscle i can feel it. Why did he let go so fast? Knew it he isn't interested._

 

 

Arthur stood in shock, she had run from his room, and she had used friends again 

 

_I shouldn't have hugged her, she ran away . Why did she run away? I showered so i don't smell, fuck it im getting drunk_

 

Arthur moved to the drinks cabinet opening it up grabbing the whiskey opening it he started to neck it, he moved to a chair drinking down the bottle fast, he opened another. After 3 bottles he was beyond drunk, getting up and stumbling he had his way to the crew sleeping quarters, looking for her he found no sign of her. He woke Tricia 

 

"Where is My Lita? " his words slurring 

 

Tricia gazed at him

 

"Arthur your drunk very very drunk, and Lita is sleeping in Rich's quarters, she gave her bed up for someone else to use it, and Rich is out" Tricia gazed at him 

 

Arthur stood back up turning he made his way to Rich's quarters, on reaching the door he banged on it

 

"LITA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!!!!" his voice roaring around the ship 

 

Lita finally opened the door very bleary eyed staring at him , smelling the drink, moving out of the way he stumbled into the room, Sitting on Rich's bed he sat gazing at her

 

 

"Why do you call me Artie? Do i look 17. Why did you call me sweet-cheeks when you insist on calling me a friend? Why are you so confusing to me? Why did you run away from me? Are you gay also? Am i not good enough? I love you, i told you that before. Why do you hate? You must do to keep rejecting me." his words cold hard lost confused

 

He fell back on the bed and passed out in seconds. Lita watching him in shock his drunken words sinking in. Moving she grabbed herself clothes and dressing quickly she left the room, leaving him asleep on the bed. Moving through the ship her mind talking away 

 

_He is drunk, he will have no memory of what he has said. When did i call him sweet-cheeks? Did he mean it he loves me, no it was the drink talking._

 

 

Arthur woke to find himself in Rich's room, he head killing him, the light blinding his eyes, he sat up slowly he felt so ill. The memories hit him like a sledgehammer, him drunkenly banging on the door, what he had said to her. His stomach dropped

 

_Oh hell she will hate me now, how do i make this back up to her? Please don't tell me i have lost her over me being a drunk ass. Ill play dumb let on i have no memory of what happened , worked last time, only this time ill watch her close and see if she changes towards me._

 

He heard the door opening looking up he seen Nate standing there. 

 

"Not who i was looking for. Are you ok Arthur?" his voice low 

 

"Come in close the door, i could use your advice and help Nate, think i have fucked up badly" Arthur's voice quite worried 

 

Nate moved from the door, grabbing a seat at the desk in Rich's room 

 

"Talk Arthur what happened. Why are you in Rich's room?" Nate eyeing him 

 

"I got drunk that's an understatement, i drank three bottles of whiskey, and went hunting for Lita, i told you long ago how i well. I banged on the door roaring, she let me in, god i cant believe I am such an ass. Well i asked her why she calls me Artie why is she confusing to me, why she hates me. Which i know she doesn't hell she always so sweet to me in her way, even got me stuff for saving her, and told her again i loved her, and asked her if she was gay, then i think i passed out, not sure. Tho im dressed so i know i didn't do anything to bad, but still. Nate oh hell, What the hell am i going to do? " his face bright red as he relived what he had done

 

Nate roared laughing as he listened to Arthur repeat what he had said to Lita. He took a deep breathe and calming himself down 

 

"As you know Lita, Rich and I were a team, Rich had to stay on ship one night. What you don't know is Lita was here a lot longer than she has said, her and i are very close Arthur, she saved my life when i came out of that Vault she was standing there with Dogmeat and Codsworth waiting on me smiling. Well this night i asked why she had taken so long to check in. She had seen you from a distance, and it scared her and she run needing time. Arthur, Lita is in love with you deeply, and she was at Purity Lone is Lita, the same Lone that gave you stealth boys, and took you out shooting. She told me at 17 you were so like the you she knew you would become, you did look like a teenager, but acted anything but, she was confused. Did you not notice it was two after you declared your undying love that she run, she was caught again a week later, but she run confused, frightened. She has been alone her whole life, she was an orphan no family nothing, she was discovered on the streets fighting and was recruited. Love relationships she has never done, friends yes she has many, Preston and Rj are insane about her, but she doesn't even notice them." he took a deep breathe 

 

Arthur sat in shock listening to what Nate was telling him

 

"Well back to that night, i asked her advice about Piper, she told me to tell her life is to short to lose out on the chance. So Arthur i am giving you her advice stay sober, sort a dinner just you and her and tell her,  just open up and tell her. Now my advice. Kiss her man the fuck up and kiss her, you are in your damn 30's she is a woman, yes she is like no other, and you have been dreaming and fantasising over her for ages Arthur, hell do that fantasy you told me about, but fucking kiss her get your woman. You are Arthur fucking Maxson, you fought a deathclaw alone, you took down Shepard, you are the man most members try to become, stop acting like a fucking weak-ass. Or we do it your way and keep causing her to run, until you are both too old and you really do become the last Maxson and die" Nate smirked seeing the fire in Arthur's eye ignite 

 

"Why are you back by the way, other than to give me the advice no one else has the balls to" Arthur's voice now sure 

 

"Agitator we are near to war my friend, so i am returning home. Tho they don't know Lita stole it already" his voice laughing 

 

"How are you holding up?" Arthur's voice was warm relaxed now 

 

"Great Piper is expecting, we are getting married, I know people think its fast, but ive known her over 2 years, and Nora isn't coming back, and as much as i loved Nora, i never felt for her what i do for Piper, just her smile has my heart miss a beat and my stomach flip, i know you get that. Oh on that subject you will be my best man. We will wait until after the storming" Nate's face beaming with happiness

 

"Do you think he friends will you know accept me? " He questioned 

 

 

"Piper likes you, Cait likes no one, Cod's is a gem , Rj and Preston well we have the peace deal, so Preston will tolerate you until you prove you will never hurt her, then yeah. RJ he remembers her from when he was kid also, he is originally from lamplight Arthur, she thinks he is funny but she did give him a flesh wound for going to far, that's when he fell in love with her, ignore him, his ego will be wounded. Hancock is a ghoul and a stoner ignore him he is well, Curie you know she works with the brotherhood. Dogmeat is a dog have food he will love you, tho i keep trying to steal him, but no luck so far, there is a mutant she saved but she can't have him near her, he pisses her off, Lita told me she has an undying urge to shoot him, he is nothing like Fawkes she told me about, a lot dumber kept telling her she would make a great mutant, he is with Rex the guy he was with when she saved him,  i worry she will wake one day and just go shoot him, Deacon he is to busy with Rich to care, Arthur i love you your my family, she adores you, the rest will accept you at some point" Nate's vice warm and open 

 

 

"Hold on Adores me, you said she is in love nothing more" Arthur's eyes wide his smile wider 

 

"No she admitted drunk she is in love with you, but from how she acts trust me she adores you, she is mad about you, she wants to bump pelvis's with you, have mini you's the whole nine yards, you know she dreams about you, well i know she had one, after the shower stunt, yeah she told me, we were out on the field it sounded good" Nate was laughing 

 

Arthur was bright red at what Nate said 

 

"So what are you going to do?" his friend asked smiling 

 

"Well my first ever plan and fantasy was the shower, to just kiss her and take her in it, tho recently ive been dreaming of making love on the command deck her back against the window her legs around me, while i make her scream my name and the entire ship hears me claim her" his voice moaning 

 

 

"You really don't do subtle do you, well pick one and go get her, because if she runs again before you do ill kick your ass, now you need a shower food and coffee, Ill make sure she doesn't run you have 48 hours Arthur, cause then i am taking a week to spend with Piper and check in with the minutemen" Nate spoke getting off the chair

 

Arthur getting up also they left the room, Arthur into his and Nate going to keep Lita on the ship.

 

 

 


	4. Choices

He showered then made some coffee, his mind trying to decide what to do. He had to show her,  no more i love you or i am in love with you. Nate had made it clear that was the wrong path with Lita. It didn't surprise him that it was, she was like him a person of action. It was from her he had learned actions speak louder, but which fantasy would he try to bring to life, the Command deck unlike her game she told him, did have a door and no one would interrupt well not him any way, here in his shower, the room was sound proofed, but then there was the shower block one he had dreamt of years before, her showering and him just walking in and taking her there and then it was the least complicated one, she would be naked already, but no not until another day he decided. He wouldn't force it on her, his mind went through over 40 different fantasises he had about making love to her, before he finally decided on one, and how to make it happen. 

Later that day he pulled Nate to the side and told him. Nate's eye had widened as he was told but he had smiled shaking his head, they put the plan into action for the next day. Nate went in hunt of Lita, he found her sitting in a quite corner reading a book.

 

"Lita my dearest friend, you have an official meeting tomorrow, few Elders have landed in. Don't give me that look, 17:00 the command room" Nate smiling at her 

 

Lita gave him a death look, she hated meetings, the last time they had tried to force her to get married, she told them only if they would play russian roulette with her with a loaded gun and she would be going last. They never broached the subject again. Part of her hope Arthur wouldn't be there she had been hiding from him all day after his out burst last night. She knew she couldn't run away again, like it of not she was in love with the stubborn, bullheaded, arrogant, bossy, obsessive, possessive, funny, sweet, kind, gentle, adorable, attentive, deep man, and she hated herself for it. She had tried so hard to turn the emotion off but it was there, when she was out if she spotted something she knew he would love she grabbed it, much to Rich's protests at first, one day she had snapped and told him who it was for, Rich had nodded and never said a word after again. 

 

Arthur made his way to the mess hall grabbed some food and found a seat, eating quickly, getting up he dropped the tray back and left. He seen Lita making her way towards the mess hall, he took a side step and moved into the shadows, he couldn't risk his presence today causing her to jump ship before tomorrow, watching her past he smelt her perfume and soap his groin stirred his stomach tighten, closing his eyes he bit his tongue, once she was out of sight he moved again setting off to his room, once inside he locked the door. Undoing the zip he freed his hard on groaning, removing the suit properly he sat on a chair closing his eyes, his hand moving down on to himself he started to move his hand tight up and down, using the plan for tomorrow to bring himself relief he felt himself explode groaning her name as the images played out in his mind.

The next day arrived and Arthur was up early, his stomach had butterflies he couldn't help but smile at what the day was to bring, He stood in the bathroom gazing in the mirror trying to decide should he keep his beard, just trim it off, or shave it off completely. His room door opened and Nate walked in.

 

"Arthur what are you doing? Have you gotten vain all of a sudden?" Nate laughed pouring a coffee

 

"Ha ha no i haven't. Trim beard, leave it or shave it off? I must look my best for later, help me decide" his voice light and warm 

 

"Trim it, she like a man to look like one, you don't want to turn up looking like a male model, should hear the abuse she gives Rich now he is always clean shaven" Nate's laughter filling the room

 

"How did she take the fake meeting news?" he asked picking up the scissors and setting to work

 

"She gave me the look of death, you know the one you give when someone does something stupid, i have a feeling you picked that up from each other" Shaking his head 

 

He walked into the bathroom setting Arthur's coffee on the counter top, and took the scissors of him

 

"You will either kill yourself or make a mess, take the coffee go sit in the main room light, ill trim it, i know what im doing, Piper has me keep mine neat" Nate said rolling his eyes 

 

Once he had sat Nate got to work trimming his beard, stepping back he looked at Arthur smiling at his handie work, Arthur got up checking himself in the bathroom mirror 

 

_I like should have done this ages ago very nice, she is bound to love it , she bloody better_

 

 

The day passed quickly, he changed out of his flight suit, and into a top and jeans he had, made his way to the command room for 16:50, he poured himself a whiskey and stood looking out the window cradling the glass in his hand waiting for her to appear. He heard the door opening and turned to see her coming in looking round her, she moved into the room taking a seat. Arthur moved from were he stood moving to the door he closed it over locking it. Turning back round he seen the confusion in her eyes.

 

"You are safe you know that." he took a deep breath

 

This was so much harder than he had imagined

 

"Would you like a drink? Don't try Lita i have the key and the door is guarded, you and i are going to sort this once and for all" he spoke pouring her a drink

 

Walking back over to where she sat he put the drinks down, his eyes drinking her in

 

"First off how is your wound?" he spoke softly

 

"It is all healed thank you for asking" her voice unsure  

 

"Stand please, if you don't mind may i see ?" he spoke with out thinking 

 

_This isn't the plan. what am i doing ?oh hell_

 

Lita stood and unzipped her flight suit she had a little white top on she moved the suit down to her waist , and moved the top up a little showing him, no wound mark. His hand reached out to where she had been shot, running his fingers gently on her skin, he heard the soft gasp escaping from her at his touch, lifting his eyes Arthur seen her biting her lip her eyes closed her chest raising up and down fast, her skin flushing. He moved forward and brought his mouth down on hers, her lips responded to his kiss, his hands moving on her pulling her close to his body, feeling her so close he moaned on to her lips, his tongue moved forward teasing her lips, they opened and he moved his tongue in groaning hard, she tasted of coffee tobacco and toothpaste. Moving his head back looking at her now open eyes, he could see the pleasure she felt from him kissing her.

 

"I told you i love you, i am in love with you, i will not have my life without you in it, but you didn't seem to believe me, so now i am going to show you, this wasn't what i had planned, i want you to tell me Lita, do you want this, because once it happens you can never run away from me again, you will be mine always" his voice heavy with desire and love matching his eyes 

 

"What was your plan?" her voice curious 

 

"To kiss you passionately have you moan out then strip you and fuck you on the table, and claim you as mine" his voice clear but lusted 

 

"One of mine  is over by the window" her voice a whisper 

 

_her also oh yes_

 

"One? Do you have many ?" he had to know her desires 

 

"You shower, the shower block, your bird , the control tower, the castle , Rich's bed" her voice giggling very naughty 

 

"All with me i hope, because ill be honest mine or not ill kill anyone else you even think of that way" Arthur possessive side kicking in 

 

"Arthur Maxson you really have to ask, im insulted. " her voice cooling 

 

"No your not, you love that im possessive and get jealous a little bird told me, now we have talked far to much, do you want the bar or the shower quick before we just end up on the table, hell we can do the bar and the table, and shower later" he moaned 

 

His mouth coming back down on her's his hands moving to the zip on her flight suit undoing it completely, his hands moving the suit, Lita's hands moving to his jeans as the fire and passion took over them, groaning in to her mouth as she freed him from the tight jeans, her soft hand moving on him, his hips bucking his hard on in her hand, her feet kicking her boots off. Arthur broke away picking her up and carrying her to the bar in front of the window, his hands freeing her from her suit and underwear, his hands moving up and pulling her top and bra off, groaning at her now naked he felt the well of passion in his mind and body explode seeing her body naked for the first time, stripping himself off, hearing Lita moan. Looking round he seeing her hand pleasuring herself watching him stripping with such fire and want, freeing himself as fast as he could, pulling her hand away and moving her fingers into his mouth, groaning hard at her taste, pulling her legs wider for him to fill her 

 

"Lita you didn't answer me" groaning his hands on her hips

 

Moving himself so he was teasing her, her legs moving and locking on him, pulling him close and inside her, her head going back as she felt him filling and stretching her 

 

"YES ARTHUR I'M SURE" her voice screaming out in pleasure 

 

His control gone, the feeling of her inside was more than any fantasy, moving himself pulling Lita's body on his, his hips moving hard nad fast he felt her walls pulsing already, his mind whirling it was the most amazing feeling, his mouth came down on her neck nipping and kissing, her nails running on his back, her cries of pleasure spurred him on harder and fast 

 

"Arthur im so close yes oh yes fuck ARTHURRRR" her voice roaring

 

as her walls came crashing down and the waves of pleasure took over. Lifting his head Arthur watched as her eyes closed her head going back her body trying to arc in his arms, tears rolling from her eyes as her whole body shook deeply, he waited as she rode it out her hips grinding hard and fast on him, she felt even tighter to him now, his groans becoming growls with ever wave that hit her, he let her finish then picking her up he moved her on to the table moving himself out he moved her up the table and climbed on top above her pulling her legs open and towards him, moving himself inside hard and fast his hips moving in short snaps, he knew he wouldn't hold long but he could feel her close again already after five minutes of him snapping so, her body was arching below him her moaning his name over and over was blissful, leaning down kissing her swallowing up his name from her. Lita's hands pulling him down closer, he let her, the feeling of her so close was pure heaven, he kept snapping feeling his groin tighten hard and that familiar feeling in his stomach moving his head back her felt her body shaking 

 

"Arthur i can feel you cum with me" her voice moaning to him 

 

Her head moving biting  down on his shoulder, the feeling was divine he snapped 4 more time 

 

"YES LITA YES" his voice roaring

 

 

bouncing off the walls as he felt himself emptying into her, and her cumming her moans on his skin were her mouth was biting him, her hips moving faster milking him dry while she came, his head landing forward on her, he felt amazing nothing he had ever dreamed of fantasised came close to how amazing this was. Moving himself he lay beside her kissing her softly their breathing coming back under control, their hands running on each other. Arthur knew he would ready again in no time, he hoped she would be because he planned to make love to her all night, now he had her. They were lost in their own world of pleasure, the sounds outside the room brought them back to reality. Gab's voice was outside 

 

"You will tell me who you have allowed to make love in that room, Trust me when the Elder finds out there will be hell to pay" his voice high pitched 

 

Arthur laughing leaning up on the table looking down at a very content peaceful Lita.

 

"I suppose we should dress and show him, then we are going to my room, for you my love have a long night of love making ahead, we have a lot of catching up to be done" spoke softly 

 

Moving off the table and dressing, once ready Arthur came up behind Lita 

 

"By the way hope you know this means you are officially the soon to be Mrs Arthur Maxson" his voice  whispering kissing her ear 

 

Taking her hand and the key out of his pocket, walking to the door, opening it, Gab's mouth opened and closed in quick succession, Arthur smiling, pulling Lita forward before him, watching Gab's eyes brightened his eyes burning with the question he had been waiting years to ask.

 

"Yes send it out, make it official, once the siege is done and we have this place stabler it will happen" smiling his voice light happy and content

 

Lita's body snuggling in tighter on his, Arthur moving his arm

 

"I'll race you to bed" his voice moaning

 

Laughing Lita was away leaving him to catch up, watching her moving 

 

  _All mine forever !!_

 

 

 


End file.
